


If a tree falls in a forest, does it even make a sound?

by liviie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Goodbyes, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liviie/pseuds/liviie
Summary: As Tommy is dying, he thinks about the others before him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 22





	If a tree falls in a forest, does it even make a sound?

**Author's Note:**

> Got sad and wrote a short fic again. Go read my other fics they're better I promise.

The world was so dull in that moment. The sky so grey, the grass so dead. When Schlatt fell the world opened and in plummeted a dictator. Like it was meant to happen. Like everyone always knew was going to happen. 

When Wilbur died, it felt less metaphorical. The world did open, and the world did swallow a human. A brother, a son, a friend. A murderer. A father. When Wilbur died, only a few minutes after Schlatt, no one had time to grieve. Everyone dies in war, not all of them get a gravestone. Plus, to some people, Wilbur died a long time ago. Alone. Just like it was meant to happen.

When Mexican Dream died, it was as a sacrifice. It was noble and right, yet the only attendees of his makeshift funeral were his murderer and a friend. He didn't know what was worse, that or an empty funeral. So, when the world swallowed him, it was consuming a human. A no one, in the long run. What was just another human amongst a mess of them? 

So, when Tommy realized he was going to die, he did not think about the nobodies that death makes out of its victims. He didn't think about the mockery of Schlatt after his death or the ignorance of Wilbur's. Tommy felt his life begin to bleed out, reach at Dream to help and he cursed himself for ever getting this far. For being able to see Dream, his manipulator, his abuser, and not be terrified. 

"You should be scared!" Tommy whispers to himself, "Where is your sense of self-preservation?"

As Tommy dies, he remembers what the world used to be. What the sky used to look like as he fell asleep under it in early L'manberg. Tommy remembers smiles and whoops as Wilbur exclaimed independence. Tommy remembers smiling because he knew they wouldn't be there without him. He gave up everything for them, and he would do it again. So, as Tommy dies it isn't with the memory of what he couldn't do: build pretty buildings, run a hotel, win wars, protect his friends. It is in memory of what he did. 

Tommy feels his breath labor and kisses his life goodbye, with one final message, "I didn't even have to fight you to win, Dream. You did all the hard work for me. You took away everything you've ever cared about and now, you've taken away me."

Dream doesn't say anything in response, or maybe he does but Tommy can't hear it. He doesn't make a noise as he dies, just lays his head down as if asleep. And lets the world swallow another human. Another nobody with a quiet funeral. Just Tommy and Dream. Just like it was meant to happen.

_and the universe said you have played the game well_


End file.
